Os três fantasmas
by Rebis Lokki
Summary: Kai não quer comemorar o natal, mas por que? E três pessoas querem ajudar ele a entrar para o lado natalino da força. - Resposta ao Desafio de Anamatéia.
1. Recusa

Titulo- Os três fantasmas

Capitulos 1 de 4

Sinopse- Kai não quer comemorar o natal, mas por que? E três pessoas querem ajudar ele a entrar para o lado natalino da força. - Resposta ao Desafio de Anamatéia.

_Notas da autora:_

"blabla"-Pensamentos dos personagens

(blabla)-Notas da outora

_**blabla**__-_texto, flash back,sonhos,entre outras coisa

**Kai-** Não vou...

Encontrava-se Kai, Kenny, Max, Ray e Tyson na sala do dojo.

**Tyson**- Por que não Kai? O Natal é uma epoca que devemos comemorar com os amigos e familiares;

Tyson brigava com Kai por este não querer comemorar o natal com ele e seus amigos.

Assim que dezembro chegou e que todos começaram a arrumar os enfeites natalinos, comprarem presentes, colocar a arvore de natal, preparar os biscoitos e o leite para colocar perto da chaminé pra quando o papai noel descesse de lá comer e deixar os presentes em baixo da árvore, colocar as meias penduradas e preparar os alimentos para a grande comemoração de natal que ia ter no dojo e Kai se recusarva a participar de tal comemoração.

**Kai**- Tyson, sempre passei meu natal sozinho, e esse não vai ser diferente. - disse já com a porta aberta.

**Tyson**- Então Kai, não esta na hora de mudar?

Kai apenas o olhou sobre o ombro, e lhe lançou um olhar mortal:

**Kai**- Já tomei minha decisão.

Kai saiu do dojo calmamente, deixando os quatro amigos, vovô entrava na sala com uma travessa de biscoitos para sala cantando alegremente:

**Vovô**- Então é natal e ano novo também. (^0^)

Ele para de cantar até vê as caras tristes dos garotos e notando que uma pessoa faltava:

**Vovô- **Por que essas caras tristes crianças? Hoje é vepera de natal. E cadê o Kai? Foi comprar algo?

**Ray-** O Kai foi embora, falou que não quer comemorar o Natal. - Falou triste, e indo pegar os presentes para colocar na árvore.

**Vovô**- Como embora?

**Tyson**- De avião não foi... - Falou com raiva

**Max-** Calma Tyson, desconte sua raiva em Kai não no seu avô.

**Tyson**- Descupa vovô. - abaixou a cabeça e foi para seu quarto.

**Kenny**- Coitado, ele queria tanto que Kai participasse da festa.

**Ray-** Uhum. Uma coisa me deixa intrigado...

**Max-** O que Ray?

**Ray**- O por que de Kai não querer comemorar o natal... - Fala pensativo

A sala ficara em um silencio incomodante, até que todo começa a fazer o que tinham para fazer, os meninos não sabiam que estavam sendo observados por 3 pessoas, estavam do lado de fora um homem de cabelo preto e que usava um oculos estava em cima da árvore, uma mulher de cabelo castanho e olhos verdes que estava sentada na borda do muro e um rapaz de cabelos prateados e olhos azuis que esta no chão encostado na parede.

**Mulher**- É pelo visto a gente tem um trabalho para fazer!

**Rapaz**- Onde Sol? Não vi nenhum trabalho... - falou, tentando fugir.

O homen joga para Sol uma maçâ que havia retirado da árvore, Sol pega a maçã e taca na cabeça do garoto:

**Sol-** Myke, você é idiota ou quê?

**Myke- **Não sou idiota, só não quero ter que tentar fazer o outro mudar de ideia sendo que eu quero festejar meu natal em casa e não fazendo uma missão desnecessaria, não é Haku?

**Haku**- Fazer aquele rapaz ter o espiro de natal vai ser dificil, mas topo! - disse sorridente

**Myke**- aah! até tu! seu traira de uma figa. - falou com raiva

**Haku- **Qual é seu plano, Chefe?- Pergutou olhando para Sol.

**Sol- **hn... eu precisava de mais um.. -disse olhando malignamente para Myke

**Myke- **Já disse que não. Eu não quero; -disse fechando a cara.

**Sol-** Você não tem querer, garoto- falou calma

**Myke**- Tenho sim. E ninguém, eu disse NIGUÉM vai meobrigar a fazer o que eu não quero.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A neve caia lentamente pela cidade e Kai andava com a cabeça baixa pelas rua sem rumo, nem percebeu que estava sendo seguido. Kai ouve um barulho, começa a andar mais rapido e entra num beco que era sem saida, ele se xingava mentalmente por ter se distraido enquanto andava pelas ruas.

Quando se volta para tras para enfrentar seu oponente, a ultima coisa que vê é o vulto negro lhe apagando a visão.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Em um laboratorio, se encontravam Sol e Haku terminando as preparações para ajudar Kai com seu odio ao natal.

As portas se abrem, Myke aparece segurando Kai por sobre o ombro:

**Sol- **Finalmente... - falou sorrindo

**Myke-** Cara o que esse garoto come?

**Haku-** Coloca ele na maca.

**Sol-** Temos apenas 3h é bom ir logo.

**Myke-** Tá! Tá! - resmungou, carregando Kai até a maca.- "Myke faz isso!", "Myke faz aquilo." Eu que faço o trabalho sujo e eles ficam na moleza...

**Haku**- Você ganha por isso sabia?

**Myke-** SABIA!

Ao colocar Kai na maca, Sol vai até ele colocando na cabeça dele alguns fios que ligavam a um computador gigante e coloca um pouco de sonifero em sua veia.

**Sol**- O sonifero tem duração de 30 minutos, cada um tem 30 minutos para convercer Kai a ir passar o Natal com seus amigos.

**Myke**- Gênio e como vamos fazer isso se ele vai ta dormindo?

**Sol- **Simples- ela aperta um botão e a parede se mexeu, mostrando uma capsula de vidro.

**Myke-** ... - olhou para Sol- Sol, agente vai invadir a mente dele...

**Sol-** Por que não?

**Myke**- Sabe que se dê errado ele pode ficar um debiloide para sempre..

**Sol- **Sim - falou sem se importar muito

**Myke-** Como você consegue?

**Sol-** O que? - Perguntou cinica

**Haku**- Vamos logo fazer isso, minha sobrinha esta em casa e não quero perder o peru...

**Sol**- Vamos! - Sorriu como se aquilo fosse uma brincadeira.- Vamos converter o Kai para o lado natalino da força.

_**CONTINUA**_

Waaaa eu paro na parte mais tensa da fic... *---*'

Tão povo o que sera que essa Sol tem em mente para ajudar o Kai?

Quem sera o primeiro? Como vão fazer ele se converter para o lado natalino da força?

E o mais importante por que Kai não quer participar do Natal?


	2. 30 minutos com o passado

Titulo- Os três fantasmas

Capitulos 2 de 4

Sinopse- Kai não quer comemorar o natal, mas por que? E três pessoas querem ajudar ele a entrar para o lado natalino da força- Resposta ao Desafio de Anamatéia.

_Notas da autora:_

"blabla"-Pensamentos dos personagens

(blabla)-Notas da outora

_**blabla**__-_texto, flash back,sonhos,entre outras coisa

_blabla- _Forma fantasama ou interação fantasma (nem eu entedi, mas lendo da para sacar ;D)

30 minutos com o passado

_Kai despertava lentamente, tudo rodava, quando deu por si viu que estava em um quarto familiar, mas seus pensamentos não estavam organizados para pensar em algo coerente, fechou os olhos e devegar se sentou na cama com a cabeça, passou a mão pelo rosto, parecia que um caminhão havia passado por cima dele._

_Antes de desmaiar a ultima coisa que viu foi uma parede e logo em seguida um vulto negro lhe tomando a visão e depois a consiencia. Olhou ao redor, agora estava mais coerente seus pessamentos então reconheceu o quarto._

_**Kai-**__ Como? - Kai não conseguia entender, como é que foi parar naquele quarto onde passara sua traumatica infancia._

_**???- **__Kaaaaiiiii - Kai olha assustado ao redor e da parede surge Haku com seus 10 centimentros de altura, vestia uma tunica branca que lhe cobriam os pés e as mãos, parecia um fantasma e além de possuir um par de asas brancas._

_**Kai- **__Cara... O que é você?_

_**Haku**__- Sou seu fantasma do passado._

_**Kai-**__ Tem certeza? - perguntou o olhando de cima a baixo. - Se for assim sou um serial killer._

_**Haku**__- Pior que parece um mesmo. - falou sorrindo._

_**Kai-**__ E o que você quer, anão de jardim?_

_**Haku-**__ Fazer você cair na real, Senhor 171._

_**Kai**__- Hn... isso é um sonho, vou voltar a dormir e vejo se acordo, vivo pelo menos._

_**Haku**__- Acordar morto que não dá, né filho?_

_**Kai-**__ Boa noite, anão de jardim imaginario. - ignorando o retornando para cama._

_**Haku**__- SAIA DESSA CAMA AGORA!- e com um estalar de dedos que Haku fez Kai caiu no chão._

_**Kai- **__Seu idiota! Não ta vendo que não quero saber nada vindo de você!_

_**Haku**__- Agora cala boca e me deixa fazer meu trabalho, se não ... - Haku é interrompido por alguém abrindo a porta_

_**Um menino de apenas 6 anos entrava no quarto com os olhos cheios de água e assim que fecha a porta corre até a cama pulando em cima dela, ele apertava o travesseiro contra seu rosto molhando-o com suas lagrimas.**_

_Kai ficou antonito com a cena. Era ele ali, se lembrava vagamente do que havia ocorrido. Ele olha com furia para Haku._

_**Kai- **__Não quero saber o por que de estar aqui! - De repente Kai começa a flutuar._

_**Haku- **__Você não tem querer garoto.- Suspirou. - Venha comigo._

_Haku puxou Kai direto para o chão, eles a atravessaram e se encontravam na sala de estar onde era toda decorada com enfeites natalidos e proximo a janela havia uma imensa árvore cheia de presentes_

_**Kai- **__ME PÕE NO CHÃO! - Mandou ele._

_E Haku o fez o soltando no ar, fazendo ele cair no chão duro._

_**Kai- **__SEU IDIOTA! POR QUE FEZ ISSO? - Perguntou, se levantando com muita raiva dele._

_**Haku- **__Ora você não pediu..._

_**Kai- **__Mas não podia me soltar no ar._

_Haku não estava muito se importando com ele, seu olhar estava caido para __**uma mulher de cabelo preto lisos até os ombros com as pontas picotadas e franja de lado, pele clata e sua mão cobria seus olhos, ela estava sentada no sofá.**_

_**Haku-**__ Sabe onde estamos?_

_**Kai**__- Sim... - Kai ficou observando a- Ela... Ela não pode nos ver?_

_**Haku**__- Não._

_Kai andou até ela, se sentou ao lado dela e ficou a observando._

_**Haku**__- Se lembra dela?_

_**Kai- **__Nunca me esqueceria dela... - Falou - como poderia esquecer de minha mãe?_

_**Haku-**__ Sabe em que dia estamos?_

_**Kai**__- Você faz perguntas obivias por que esta se fazendo de retardado? ou por que é um?_

_**Haku**__- É o oficio, garoto, meu trabalho exige fazer perguntas mesmo você gostando delas ou não._

_**Kai- **__Eu não gosto... É bom parar, se quer saber tudo pergunte direto no ponto, não fica fazendo pergunatas obivias que eu não sou obrigado a responder-las do jeito que você quer._

_**Haku**__- Então responda do seu jeito -Sorriu._

_**A mulher se levantou, secou as lagrimas, os dois só a observaram, assim que tirou a mão de seus olhos, revelou seus olhos cor vinho.**_

_**Haku- **__Qual era o nome dela?_

_**Kai-**__ Akito... Akito Hiwatari..._

_**Akito- Kai... **_

_**Os passos apressados eram escutados pelos três, ele descia as escadas rapidamente quase caindo, assim que chegou olhou para sua mãe:**_

**Kai/criança- Sim mãe? **

_**Sua mãe sorriu, foi até seu filho beijo-lhe a testa e abriu outro sorriso mais grande:**_

_**Akito- Feliz natal.**_

_**Kai/criança- Feliz natal mamãe. - seus olhos estavam umidos. - Então papai não vai poder vir hoje no natal.**_

_**Akito- Não meu filho o emprego dele não deu a ele o feriado. - sorriu triste**_

_**Kai-**__ Ela sempre foi forte, não queria que o natal fosse triste para mim._

_**Haku-**__ Ela se preocupava bastante.- Haku sorriu de leve._

_**Kai- **__É! não puxei isso dela._

_**Haku-**__ é o que você acha... - Murmurou._

_**Kai- **__O que disse?_

_**Haku**__- Nada... "Isso quem tem que te dizer é o presente!"_

_**Akito- Então vamos abrir os presentes e depois comer o jantar que preparei. - Sorriu gentil.**_

_**Kai/criança-Sim.- Kai correu para a árvore abrindo os presentes, enquanto sua mãe sorria.**_

_**Kai abria um a um, parou de procurar quando teve certeza de que acabara seus presente, mas Akito riu divertida.**_

_**Akito- Tá faltando um. - Kai procurou por dentro dos galhos da árvore, achando um pacote pequeno com um embrulho vermelho.- Foi o que seu pai lhe deu, para se lembrar dele em qualquer lugar.- Kai abriu o presente e seus olhos brilharam.**_

_**Kai- Ele, esta me dando a Dranzer? Mas ele nãp ia me dar só quando eu completasse meus 10 anos?**_

_**Akito- Sim, ele ja te acha bastante grande.**_

_**Kai/criança- Vou agradece-lo depois.- sorriu feliz - Me tornei um dos homens da casa. - disse fazendo pose de super heroi.**_

_**Akito- Kai! Só você mesmo. - Riu - Agora vamos jantar.**_

_**Akito se levantou indo, puxou uma parte da cortina, para visualizar a rua coberta pela neve, vazia. Akito estreita os olhos. **_

_**Kai-**__ Ela sabia que alguma coisa ia acontecer._

_**Haku- **__Mulheres são assim... Elas sabem quando as coisas acontecem._

_**Kai- **__Olha...- Kai fechou o punho- Me tira daqui não quero ver o resto._

_**Haku-**__ É nescessario garoto._

_**Kai/criança- Mãe! Mãe! Me lembrei!- o pequeno correu para tras da árvore, fazendo Akito o olhar divertida.**_

_**Akito- Calma, Kai! O que foi? - o garoto saiu de tras da arvore segurando uma caixinha pequena com o embrulho azul e uma faixa branca o segurando.**_

_**Kai/criança- Papai e eu que compramos para te dar. - Sorriu, estendendo o presente para ela.**_

_**Akito- Oh! Kai. Não precisava. - pegou o presente e o abriu- Oh! Meu Deus! - Akito retirava a corrente de ouro com um pigente em forma de coração que ao abri-lo tinha uma foto da familia inteira. - Que lindo.**_

_**Kai-**__ Meu pai e eu, compramos um dia antes de eu te-lo entregado, ele era muito desorganizado, __compramos muito apressados, queriamos dar algo melhor. -sorriu triste._

_Haku observou Kai,__** e depois seu olhar voltou para a cena onde Akito pedia para o menor colocar no seu pescoço, assim que foi colocado o pigente eles, Akito o segurou no colo o levando para a sala de jantar.**_

_**Kai/criança- Mãe, ja sou bem grandinho para ser carregado e também sou pesado não é bom para a senhora ficar me carregando, vai ficar com dor nas costas.**_

_**Akito- Kai Hiwatari, não me trate como se eu fosse uma velha idosa.**_

_**Kai/criança- Desculpa mãe- finguiu choro- Se bem que você esta quase lá. - Sorriu brincalhão.**_

_**Akito- Aaaah! Então é isso que você pensa de sua mãe! - disse fingindo estar brava e magoda- Agora você vai ver a ira dessa idosa aqui.**_

_**Akito começou a fazer cocegas em Kai, que ainda estava em seu colo, e esse ria descontroladamente.**_

_**Kai- Não, mãe. Para... Para... Você é a melhor mãe jovem que já vi. Você vai ser sempre jovem para mim.**_

_**Akito- Oh! Kai! Você sempre sera meu filho que ilumina minhas manhãs e o predileto- sorria.**_

_**Kai/criança- Mãe, sou seu filho unico.**_

_**Akito- Aé! - riu. - Bom vamos jantar.**_

_**Alguém bate na porta, Akito olha de relançe para porta, com Kai ainda no seu anda calmamente até a janela, puxando a curtina para ver quem batia. Ela fecha rapidamente. Mais uma vez batem na porta, mas dessa vez com mais força, coloca Kai no chão e passando reto pela porta.**_

_**Kai/criança- Mãe não vai atender, mamãe? Pode ser o papai!**_

_**Akito- Não é seu pai. - pega os casacos, colocando no Kai um casaco preto e vestindo um marron.**_

_**Kai/criança- Como sabe? - Nisso a pessoa que estava lá fora parecia que queria derrubar a porta.**_

_**Akito- Somente sei. - Ela pega as chaves do carro. - Temos que sair daqui.**_

_**Akito segura na mão de Kai o puxando para as portas do fundo, assim que abriu uma pessoa os aguardava lá:**_

_**Voltaire- Indo a algum lugar Akito?- Akito para e fica encarando seu sogro.**_

_**Akito- Sim, para longe de você. - Disse ja erguendo Kai, que ficou se segurando no pescoço de sua mãe.**_

_**Voltaire- Então deixe seu filho e vá.**_

_**Akito- Nunca. - falou ela correndo com Kai em seu colo até a entrada de tras da garagem, abrindo a rapidamente e a trancando, enquanto a porta era esmurrada.**_

_**Kai/criança- Mãe o que ta acontecendo? Por que o vovô ta aqui?**_

_**Akito ficou queita colocou seu filho no banco de tras colocando o cinto nele e corre até a porta do motorista coloca o cinto e liga o carro, respira fundo:**_

_**Akito- Filho tranca a porta e se segura.**_

_**Kai nem pensou duas vezes fez exatamente o que sua mãe havia pedido. Akito trancou sua porta e começou a acelerar ainda com o pé no freio e apertou para o portão da garagem se abrir, assim que se abriu ela viu varios homens em frente com um monte de armas e ela soltou o freio indo em direção desses homens.**_

_**Voltaire- Nem pensem em atirar meu neto esta lá dentro.**_

_**Assim que o carro saiu da garagem indo em direção dos homens todos deram passagem para ela. Ela passou, mas mesmo assim não estava feliz tinham que sair da Russia o mais rapido possivel.**_

_Kai e Haku seguiam o carro, voando. Kai não queria terminar de ver o que aconteceria, mas estava sendo obrigado a ver, ja tentou fechar os olhos e figir que nada estava acontecendo, mas não funcionava._

_**Kai/criança- Mãe... - chamou.**_

_**Akito- Calma querido, vai dar tudo certo.**_

_**Akito ia para o aeroporto rapidamente, assim que chegou puxou pegou Kai no colo, este ja estava quase dormindo, então ela andou apressadamente, entrando no aeroporto. Quando estava chegando proximo as bancadas das passagens de avião ela havista Boris:**_

_**Akito- Droga...! - Assim que ela se virou alguém a segura. - Me solta.**_

_**Kai olhou para o homem forte que segurava a sua mãe e meteu dois dedos no olhos do gigante:**_

_**Kai/criança- Deixa minha mãe em paz.**_

_**Akito assim que se viu livre daquele homem sai correndo com Kai em seus braços, mas para rapidamente ao ver Boris na sua frente.**_

_**Boris- Kai vem com o tio Boris...**_

_**Kai/criança- Nãoooo! **_

_**Akito- Saia Boris, eu te pago para nos deixar livre.**_

_**Boris- Com que dinheiro?**_

_**Akito- ...**_

_**Kai/criança- Mãe, não quero ir, cadê o papai? - Kai chorou.**_

_**Boris- Você ainda não contou... mas que mãe hein!- ele se aproximou dos dois, Akito dava alguns passos para trás. - Adeus Akito.**_

_**E um disparo é ouvido, aconteceu tudo rapidamente Akito caiu com Kai em seu colo, Kai olhava para ela desesperado, via o sangue caindo jorrando do abdomen de sua mãe. Todos começaram a gritar. **_

_**Akito- Filho... Não se esquece que seu pai e eu te amamos. Seja forte... - Ela segurou a mão do menino, lhe entregando o colar que havia ganhado- Guarde isso... -seus olhos foram se fechando... - Seja forte... Nós dois estaremos... sempre...com.. vo...**_

_**Akito fechou os olhos sem terminar de falar. Kai já chorava desesperado.**_

_**Kai- Mãe...Mãe... - Kai sacudia os ombros de sua mãe, tentando em vão acorda-la- Não mãe, não me deixe... MÃEEEEE....**_

_De repente tudo fica escuro._

_Kai sentiu um aperto no peito, sim aquilo tudo vivia em sua mente, aquele dia nunca foi o mesmo para ele, depois da morte de seu pai e sua mãe começou a odiar o natal, além de outros motivos._

_**Haku**__- Sua mãe queria que você fosse forte..._

_**Kai-**__ Uma coisa que achava que era mais na verdade não era... - Kai abaixou a cabeça._

_**Haku**__- não Kai... - Kai ergueu a cabeça. - Você é forte aguentou seu avô sozinho, lutou para ser assim como é, mas o passado ainda o assombra sua mãe queria que você supera-se tudo aquilo..._

_  
__**Kai-**__ Eu sou o culpado pela morte dos dois._

_**Haku**__- Você era pequeno naquela epoca não podia fazer nada._

_**Kai**__- Mas deveria... por minha culpa... tudo aconteceu... eu, meus pais, beyblade, tudo. Até mesmo minha avó... Meus dias nunca mais foram quentes, minhas dores nunca passaram, minha culpa e remorso sempre estiveram comigo..._

_**Haku- **__Você não é o culpado por nada que aconteceu._

_**Kai-**__ hunp... você fala que nem minha avó...._

_Haku estrala os dedos_, _**e o local se ilumina mostrando que estavam numa sala de estar acolchegante, era natal tudo estava iluminado pelos pisca pisca e a lareira acesa para esquentar o comodo, encontrava-se uma senhora sentada na cadeira de balanço lendo um livro para o garoto que estava no chão prestando atenção**_

_**Kai-**__ Você não cansa de me ver assim,não é?_

_**Haku**__- é..._

_**Kai-**__ Já sei, Já sei! É seu trabalho, não tem um trabalhor melhor para fazer não- cortou Kai._

_**Haku**__- Não, é legal ver o passado dos outros. - Sorriu._

_**Kai- **__Que seja.- Kai deu de ombros sabia que se descutisse nunca sairia dali._

_**Haku-**__ Sabe quem são?_

_**Kai**__- É a mamãe noel e o doende da fabrica de brinquedos do papai noel- respondeu ironico._

_**Haku-**__ tsc, tsc não é você e sua avó.-Disse apontando_

_**Kai-**__ Jura nem tinha reconhecido._

_**Haku-**__ Ta na hora de usar oculos, não filho?_

_**Kai-**__ Você não é meu pai, para me chamar de filho._

_**Haku**__- Que seja. _

_**Kai-**__ Fecha o bico._

_**Haku-**__ Ficou interessado agora?_

_**Kai**__- Calado. - falou com raiva._

_**Haku-**__ tá! Só não morde. _

_**Avó- pronto terminei Kai. - havia se passado um ano desde a morte dos pais de Kai...**_

_**Kai/criança- já? Mas foi assim? os dois morreram...**_

_**Avó- sim, Romeu e Julieta morreram por amor...- disse a senhora com olhos brilhantes.**_

_**Kai/criança- Que chato...**_

_**Avó- Olha o amor não é chato! É tão romantico.**_

_**Kai/criança- Eca! **_

_**Avó- hahahaha um dia vai achar um amor e vai ser feliz meu filho.**_

_**Kai/criança- Assim como o dos meus pais? - perguntou olhando para a arvore de natal que estava proxima a lareira, fazendo a sennhora o olhar triste.**_

_**Avó- Pode ser até maior.- Falou tentando anima-lo**_

_**Kai/criança- Maior que o deles não existe.**_

_**Avó- Já procurou para saber?**_

_**Kai/criança-...**_

_**Avó- Aha! Te peguei... Não tem uma resposta. - Kai ficou vermelho- Geralmente é por que achou ou esta procurando... **_

_**Kai/criança- aah! é que... Ela não é daqui da Russia, só ta morando aqui por causa do pai dela.**_

_**Avó- Sabia... hahahaha quem é menina?**_

_**Kai/criança- er... ela é a... - Kai foi interrompido quando Voltaire aparece, com os olhos cheios de odio.**_

_**Avó- Voltaire... **_

_**Voltaire- Foi você que comeu os doces, pirralho!**_

_**Avó- Ah! isso...- falou aliviada pegou seu trico e ficou mechendo nele.- Eu dei para ele, se quer brigar com alguém brique comigo.- Falou sem se importar muito com a reação do outro.**_

_**Voltaire- já não disse que não é para mima-lo.**_

_**Avó- Uns docinhos não significam que eu o esteje mimando e também não matam niguém - Falou, sem encarar o marido, tricotando.**_

_**Voltaire- Arg! que seja. -Saiu.**_

_**Kai/criança- Vovó.**_

_**Vó- Não se preocupe, querido. Eu me entendo com seu avô**_

_**Kai olhou ao redor da sala ainda preocupado com sua avó, sabia que Voltaire não é flor que se cheire, se ele fosse sua vó já teria saido pela porta da frente e nunca mais voltasse:**_

_**Kai/criança- Vó por que você não sai daqui, digo fugir?**_

_**Avó- Não saio daqui por causa de uma pessoa. - Sorriu sincera.**_

_**Kai/criança- E quem seria essa pessoa?**_

_**Avó- Você, meu querido. - Sorriu.**_

_**Os olhos de Kai se iluminaram, por um momento, até ouvir alguém batendo na porta de leve:**_

_**Avó- Pode entrar. **_

_**O mordomo entra com uma bandeja com chá, o mordomo deixou a bandeja em cima da mesinha que se encontrava do lado da cadeira de balanço.**_

_**Avó- Obrigado, Alfred. - ela começou a preparar sua xicara de chá. - vai querer chá, pequeno?**_

_**Kai- Não vó! - Kai olhou desconfiano o chá.- Vó bebe outra coisa.**_

_**Avó- Não seja bobo, Kai!- a senhora colocava o açucar e misturava.- Vá ver seus presentes. - sorriu.**_

_**Kai nunca resistia aos sorrisos de sua avó, enquanto ela tomava calmamente o chá ele vasculhava a árvore procurando seus presentes:**_

_**Avó- hn!!! Que sono derrepente...- Kai olha para ela e foi até ela.**_

_**Kai- Vó fica acordada até eu abrir meus presentes... - Falou.**_

_**Avó- Vou ver se consigo querido- Ela fechava os olhos calmante.**_

_**Kai- Não...- sua vó acarenciava seus cabelos sorridente.**_

_**Avó- Eu te amo, querido! - suspirou cansada, mas ainda contendo o sorriso radiante- Seu avó é um homem em que você não deve confiar, mas eu confiei minha vida nele não siga meu caminho, seja feliz.**_

_**Kai-**__ Ela sabia que ia morrer, eu sentia isso. Todos sabiam que iam morrer se estivessem ao meu lado, mas por que? - Kai sentia vontade de chorar, de gritar, colocar toda sua raiva e magoa para fora- Por que continuaram ao meu lado?_

_**Haku**__- Por amor._

_**Kai/criança- Vó, não durma.**_

_**Avó- Supere suas perdas, meu pequeno. - bocejou, mas voltou a a sorrir- Boa noite para você meu anjo. - fechou os olhos novamente, e sua respiração parava devagar, até não se ouvir nada, além do fogo que ardia da lareira.**_

_**Kai/criança- Vó, acorda...-pediu, tocando-lhe a mão que estava fria que nem o corpo de sua mãe. - Vó... Acorda... Vó... -percebeu que ela não acordava, começou a chorar - Vóóóóóó...**_

_**E Kai desaba no choro, agora já não bastava no natal a morte levar seus pais, agora tinha que levar a ultima pessoa que realmente se importava com ele. Desse dia em diante nunca mais se envolvera com ninguém, nem mesmo comemorava o natal para ele não era o dia da vida e sim da morte, passou a odiá-lo, agora era ele e Dranzer, sozinhos no mundo... **_

_Para Kai tudo voltara ao escuro..._

_"Seja forte..."- A voz de sua mãe saia do escuro- "acredito em você"_

_Kai se pegara chorando, mesmo tendo jurado que não iria chorar mais..._

_"Meu anjo, sua felicidade esta na sua frente"- Agora a voz de sua avó invadia sua mente..._

_"E ai garotão, você tem uma vida para viver, esqueça esses fantasmas e vá viver..."- A ultima voz, seu pai, nunca conseguira se despedir do seu pai..._

_**Kai-**__ Mãe... Vó... Pai... - e novamente fecha seus olhos._

_A luz aparece em sua frente mas assim que ela estava proxima, novamente a escuridão o puxa....._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Assim que Haku saiu da capsula. Ele respirava rapidamente, se segurou na borda da capsula, para não cair, e andou até Sol que estava trabalhando no computador.

**Haku-** E ai! quem vai ser o proximo?

**Sol- **Vou no Jo-Ken-Pô com o Myke... - Disse sem retirar os olhos da tela.

**Haku-**aaah! - ele notou que Sol estava preocupada- Aconteceu algo?

Uma explosão é ouvida, Myke surge cheio de poligem.

**Myke**- Ja verifiquei Sol ele é como um fantasma.

**Sol**- Uhun, parece que ele fugiu do sistema.

**Haku**- O que houve?

**Sol**- Invadiram o sistema, estavam querendo acessar a cabeça desse garoto.

**Haku**- hn.. sabe quem foi?

**Sol- **Não quando tentamos revidar ele cortou a ligação, assim que ele cortou a ligação Myke foi ver internamente.

**Myke- **Nenhum fio solto, ou faltando, conectei meu notebooke diretamente a placa mãe do sistema, e nada, nenhum registro de invasão ou conexão de fora, é como se um fantasma tivesse entrado no sistema.

**Haku**- Um novo virus?

**Myke**- Ceio que seja, mas não podemos confirmar nada.

**Haku**- O que foi aquela explosão?

**Myke**- aah! nada não só uns fios que se soltaram em meio a uma transferencia de arquivos para meu notebook... -falou simplista- e EXPLODIU MEU NOTEBOOK -Joga o notebook queimado no chão com raiva.

**Haku-** aaah!

**Sol- **Myke, hora de ver quem é que vai agora...

**Myke-** tata...tanto faz.

**Sol e Myke-** Jo-Ken-Pô...

_**CONTINUA**_

i.i

chorei ao fazer esse cap...

sempre no natal

3 hehehe isso legal [?]

Mas e agora quem é que vai falar com Kai?

Será que ele digeriu o que o Haku falou?

E quem foi que invadiu o sistema?


	3. 30 minutos com o presente

Titulo- Os três fantasmas

Capitulos 3 de 4

Sinopse- Kai não quer comemorar o natal, mas por que? E três pessoas querem ajudar ele a entrar para o lado natalino da força-- Resposta ao Desafio de Anamatéia.

_Notas da autora:_

"blabla"-Pensamentos dos personagens

(blabla)-Notas da outora

_**blabla**__-_texto, flash back,sonhos,entre outras coisa

_blabla- _Forma fantasama ou interação fantasma (nem eu entedi, mas lendo da para sacar ;D)

30 minutos com o presente

_Kai via somente a escuridão, não sabia se estava ou não com os olhos fechados, mas ele estava com uma sensação incomoda em seu peito._

_**Kai**__-"Aquilo tudo que vi... Foi apenas uma ilusão?"_

Agora uma claridade incomoda chegou aos olhos de Kai o fazendo fechar com força os olhos, assim que se acostumou a claridade ele abre os olhos _**e observa o quarto em que estava, era o quarto em que dormia no dojo de Tyson:**_

_**Kai**__- Mas e agora? O que me falta acontecer?_

_Assim como Haku, surge Myke da parede com seus 9 centimetros, mas invés de estar usando uma roupa de anjo ele usava uma calça preta, sapatos da mesma cor e uma camiseta folgada branca com a manga cobrindo a mão._

_**Myke-**__ Kaaaaiiiii..._

_**Kai-**__ Mais um fantasma.. o que você quer?_

_**Myke**__- olha como fala comigo._

_**Kai-**__ Que seja... me responda agora... - Mandou, viu Myke procurar algo no bolso, tirando um papel amaçado...._

_**Myke**__- Sou seu fantasma do Presente... - ele começa a desamaçar o papel lendo o que estava nele- ATÉ A MEIA NOITE DE HOJE VOCÊ PODERÁ FICAR NO BAILE... Pera historia errada... - Myke coloca a mão no bolso._

_Kai o olhava irritado, até que Myke deu de ombros:_

_**Myke**__- Quer saber vai ser improvismo._

_**Kai**__- Desembuxa, tampinha. _

_**Myke**__- Eu não sou tampinha..._

_**Kai**__- Claro, claro e eu sou a cinderela..._

_**Myke**__- Serio? Cadê seu sapitinho de cristal?_

_**Kai**__- Deixa eu achar ele para enfiar em você, você sabe onde..._

_**Myke**__- Ih! calma._

_**Kai**__- Calma!? Vou te mostrar a calma... - Kai tenta pegar Myke que agora voa para o teto._

_**Myke**__- Quem é o baixinho agora?_

_**Tyson- Como assim você não vai participar???**_

_**Myke-**__ Tenho que te mostrar uma coisa- Ele levita Kai e os dois atravessam a parede estavam no corredor do dojo_

_**Kai- Não vou...**_

_**Encontrava-se Kai, Kenny, Max, Ray e Tyson na sala do dojo. **_

_**Tyson- Por que não Kai?**_

_**Kai- Por que simplismente você não me deixa em paz?**_

_**Tyson- Por que você simplismente não quer participar?**_

_**Kai- Por que eu não quero... - Fala passando reto por Tyson indo para sala.**_

_**Ray- E ai Kai me ajuda aqu...**_

_**Kai- Não vou ficar aqui.**_

_**Max- Pera como assim?**_

_**Kai- Tá todo mundo dando uma de surdo agora? **_

_**Kenny- Só queremos saber...**_

_**Tyson- Natal não foi feito para comemorar sozinho. Fica!- pediu Tyson.**_

_**Kai- Não vou...**_

_**Tyson- Por que não Kai? O Natal é uma epoca que devemos comemorar com os amigos e familiares.**_

_**Kai- Tyson, sempre passei meu natal sozinho, e esse não vai ser diferente. - disse já com a porta aberta.**_

_**Tyson- Então Kai, não esta na hora de mudar?**_

_**Kai apenas o olhou sobre o ombro, e lhe lançou um olhar mortal:**_

_**Kai- Já tomei minha decisão. **_

_**Kai saiu do dojo calmamente, deixando os quatro amigos, vovô entrava na sala com uma travessa de biscoitos para sala cantando alegremente: **_

_**Vovô- Então é natal e ano novo também. (^0^)**_

_**Ele para de cantar até vê as caras tristes dos garotos e notando que uma pessoa faltava:**_

_**Vovô- Por que essas caras tristes crianças? Hoje é vepera de natal. E cadê o Kai? Foi comprar algo?**_

_**Ray- O Kai foi embora, falou que não quer comemorar o Natal. - Falou triste, e indo pegar os presentes para colocar na árvore.**_

_**Vovô- Como embora?**_

_**Tyson- De avião não foi... - Falou com raiva**_

_**Max- Calma Tyson, desconte sua raiva em Kai não no seu avô.**_

_**Tyson- Desculpa vovô. - abaixou a cabeça e foi para seu quarto.**_

_**Kenny- Coitado, ele queria tanto que Kai participasse da festa.**_

_**Ray- Uhum. Uma coisa me deixa intrigado...**_

_**Max- O que Ray?**_

_**Ray- O por que de Kai não querer comemorar o natal... - Fala pensativo**_

_**A sala ficara em um silencio incomodante, até que todo começa a fazer o que tinham para fazer.**_

_Myke guiou Kai até o quarto de Tyson._

_**Tyson- ARG!! Um dia ainda mato aquele Kai, por que ainde me importo se ele vai ou não passar o natal aqui com a gente? - Ele arremessa um travesseiro na parede, ele para e suspira. - Por que no final das contas ele é meu amigo, teimoso, rude, serio e um completo idiota...**_

_**Myke-**__Isso eu tenho que concordar... - acenou positivamente e Kai nem ouviu o que este falava._

_**Tyson- aaah! E o maior problema de dele é não contar o por que dele agir de tal forma, todo mundo sabe como a vida de Kai foi dificil, mas ele poderia contar qual é o problema do natal, ele deve achar que nunca entenderiamos - Tyson se joga na sua cama e fica olhando o teto- e o que ele deve achar de ter a gente como amigos? Com certeza um bando de animais ambulantes... - falou rindo.**_

_**Kai-**__ Mas vocês parecem um monte de animais ambulantes..._

_  
__**Tyson- Vou voltar para lá e vou comemorar com ou sem o Kai... Mesmo que eu queira que ele comemore duvido ele aparecer... - suspirou triste e se levantou da cama saindo do quarto.**_

_Agora tudo ficou escuro,__Kai ficou digerindo aquelas palavra, então é assim que o amigo pensa sobre si. Queria saber também o que os amigos pensam, com certeza a mesma coisa. Suspirou cansado. Agora encontrava-se em um quarto branco, um hospital._

_**Myke-**__ Hey! Você tá bem?- Myke olhou preocupado._

_**Kai-**__ Claro que não, acabei de ouvir o que o Tyson acha da situação, e tô muito bem... - Respondou ironico._

_**Myke-**__ Você não tem jeito, vou te mostrar uma coisa._

_**Kai-**__ Me deixa no chão._

_**Myke- **__Tá.- assim como Haku, soltou Kai no alto e este cai no chão._

_**Kai-**__ Ai! vocês dois tem algum problema?_

_**Myke- **__Foi você que pediu. Agora você, me segue. - Myke atravessa a parede e Kai o segue._

_**Kai-**__ Esse é o... - Falou ao ver Voltaire em uma camisa de força._

_**Myke-**__ Sim! É ele mesmo. Teve o que merecia._

_**Voltaire-Eles acham que podem me prender aqui, mas vou sair e dominar o mundo com o beyblade... muhahahahahahahah **_

_**Kai-**__ É realmente teve o que merecia, cretino._

_**Myke-**__ Agora vem aqui... - Myke passa por Boris e atravessa a outra parede e Kai o segue_

_**Boris- Bega não foi destruida hahahahahaha Eu vou voltar haahahahahah**_

_**Kai-**__ Hump.. Bem feito para ele também._

_**Myke-**__ Você não tem do que se preocupar no natal seu avô e Boris estão presos. Você pode comemorar seu natal em paz com seus amigos- estralou os dedos indo para uma sala totalmente diferente._

_**Spencer- Feliz natal para todos- Falou feliz**_

_**Tala- Vocês são um bando de idiotas, sabiam?**_

_**Bryan- Ah! que isso Tala! - sorrio- Estamos todos juntos nessa.**_

_**Tala- Grande coisa...**_

_**Ian- Ah! que isso deixa de ser frio. **_

_**Tala- Hmp... **_

_**Spencer- Para de ficar chamando atenção.- Lhe estendeu uma caixa envolvida em um papel vermelho e um fita verde. - Para você.**_

_**Tala olhou para o presente surpreso, segurou ele e começou a abrir lentamente, assim que o abriu, Tala se virou e sorriu de um jeito que nunca sorrira antes.**_

_**Tala- Vocês são uns idiotas. - Retirou um porta retrato onde tinha todas as equipes de beyblade inclusive eles.**_

_**Ian- Nosso primeiro campeonato.**_

_**Spencer- É! sabia que ia gosatar. - Falou vitorioso**_

_**Bryan- Mas fui eu que dei a ideia.**_

_**Ian- E eu que arranjei a foto...**_

_**Tala- Vocês juntos... para mim?**_

_**Ian- Claro, chefe. - Sorrio.**_

_**Bryan- Sim... **_

_**Spencer- Somos seus idiotas... - brincou.**_

_**Myke-**__ Viu até eles estão comemorando o natal... eles que podem te entender, não é?_

_**Kai**__- É... -Kai abaixou o olhar_

_**Myke-**__ arg.. o que?? - Myke desaparecceu da frente de Kai- Kai, não se esqueça... _

_**Kai-**__ Nanico... - ele olhou para os lados e uma sombra negra engoliu ele... _

_Tudo ficou escuro, novamente, mas agora Kai se encontrava sozinho..._

_"Viu meu filho, nada esta perdido" - Falou sua avó_

_"Seja forte que nem seus amigos, mas não enfrente sozinho seus desafios você tem seus amigos..." - Falou seu pai_

_"Tudo depende de você...." - falou sua mãe_

_**Kai-**__ Tenho tanta coisa a dizer para voces... - seus olhos começaram a se fechar lentamente..._

_"Durma meu anjo"_

_Uma mão toca a testa de Kai e este desmaia_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Myke se segura na borda da capsula, estava tonto, ele tenta sair, mas sente suas pernas fraquejarem, ele fecha os olhos esperando a dor do tombo, que não veio abriu os olhos e viu Haku lhe segurando.

**Haku**- Tudo bem?

**Myke**- Uhum, só um pouco tonto.

**Haku**- Imaginei...

Haku faz com que Myke se apoisse nele, vão até Sol.

**Sol-** Que saco...

**Myke**- Não consegui completar 30 minutos, não é? - Falou cansado.

**Sol**- Quem invadiu o sistema não permitiu você completar, mas você fez bem.

Myke sorriu cansado e acabou desmaiando, Haku o pegou no colo.

**Haku**- Ele se cansou...

**Sol-** É deve ter batalhado para se manter na mente de Kai. Deixe-o na ala hospitalar, Ele tem que descansar. Quando voltar, você vai ficar de olho nos computadores, pode deixar que já deixo tudo pronto para você mexer.

**Haku**- Sim, senhora.- Falou serio e saiu.

Sol suspirou, estreitou os olhos e se virou procurando por algo, ela sorri:

**Sol-**Entendo agora...

**CONTINUA**


	4. Familia&Amigos

Titulo- Os três fantasmas

Capitulos4 de 4

Sinopse- Kai não quer comemorar o natal, mas por que? E três pessoas querem ajudar ele a entrar para o lado natalino da força- Resposta ao Desafio de Anamatéia.

_Notas da autora:_

"blabla"-Pensamentos dos personagens

(blabla)-Notas da outora

_**blabla**__-_texto, flash back,sonhos,entre outras coisa

_"A morte não agrada a todos nem mesmo aos fantasmas de sua vida" _**By: Rebis Hiwatari**

Familia&Amigos

Kai acordava lentamente meio tonto estava em uma sala mal iluminada, estava deitado em um sofá, ele olhou para todos os lados não reconhecendo o local resolveu se levantar e explorar.

Assim que saiu do quarto, o vento gelido bateu em seu rosto, ele observou o corredor vazio, começou a caminhar lentamente até o outro lado, assim que havistou uma porta entre aberta ele resolve entrar.

Ele abre a porta fazendo um ranger, havia uma lareira enfrente da poltrona e sala era rodeada por livro, Kai até gostou daquele lugar, quieto sossegado, mas algo o incomodava.

Ele nota que havia uma pessoa sentada na cadeira, parecia adormecida, resolveu ver quem era, dava passos vacilantes, não sabia o motivo de estar nervoso, assim que estava de frente a aquela pessoa, seus olhos se arregalaram.

**Kai-** Mas...

Era ele ali, dormindo, meio velho digamos que uns quinze anos mais velho.

O vento forte faz a janela se abrir, Kai olha para a janela e uma pessoa em pé na borda da janela, que estava vestida num sobretudo branca, com capuz, deixando algumas de suas mechas a vista

**Kai-**...

**???**- Sou sua fantasma do futuro. - Falou uma voz feminina.

**Kai-** Meu futuro...? - Kai deu dois passos para trás.

**???- **Sim, sou sua morte... - ela retira o capuz revelando sua indentidade, Sol...

**Kai-** Morte...? - ele olha para o outro Kai que até então estava adormercido- Quer dizer que eu... ele...

**Sol-** Sim... - Kai respira fundo- Seu futuro é a morte... uma das piores...

**Kai-** e existe uma morte que não seja 'pior' ?

**Sol-** A morte... de seus sentimentos, de suas emoções...

**Kai**- ...

**Sol-** E ainda morrer sozinho...

**Kai- **... -

Kai pela primeira vez em toda sua vida não sabia o que fazer, obviamente o que você faria quando alguém te conta como sera sua morte? Ele estava de mãos atadas.

**Kai-** Como assim sozinho?

**Sol**- Depois do natal ter ocorrido assim como a virada do ano, você não participou de nenhuma das duas.

**Kai-** ...

**Sol- **Um incidente aconteceu na virada de ano e seus amigos sofreram um acidente, como você não estava não sofreu nenhum dano... fisico.

**Kai-** Que incidente? - Sol suspira.

**Sol-** O carro em que eles estavam, bateu.

**Kai- **... Todos eles?

**Sol-** Sim, o avô de Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray e Tyson...

Vendo que Kai não iria falar nada resolve proceguir.

**Sol- **Eles ainda foram levados para o hospital, mas não resistiram. Depois desses dias, você foi morrendo lentamente, se culpando, não deixando ninguém se aproximar de você, seus sentimentos se perdendo lentamente, você só queria se juntar a eles mas seus anos de vida nunca permitiram, até você não aguentar mais...

Uma taça escorrega das mãos do homem sentadado, caindo no carpete o sujando com o vinho que a taça continha. Kai engole em seco, então é assim que sua vida acaba?

Solitario...

Culpado...

Tudo isso por causa de uma teimosia sua...

**Sol**- Bom meu trabalho é leva-lo agora... - Surge uma foice nas mãos de Sol e ela ergue lançando em direção de Kai.

Kai apenas fecha os olhos, quando a lamina ia tocar em Kai esta apenas se quebra no ar, deixando uma Sol sorridente.

**Sol**- Pelo visto seus fantasmas do passado não me permitiram fazer isso... - Sorri.

Kai abre os olhos vendo que Sol lhe sorria calmante, ela até se sentiria calma com o sorriso dela, mas só de saber que ela era a morte não confiaria.

**Kai**- Fantasmas...?

**Sol**- Sim. - O que sobrou da foice desaparece.- Eles estão aqui.

Ela sorri mais ainda, da uma virada ficando de lado e em seguida anda para trás. Deixando Kai ver quem estava atrás dela. Kai não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Ali estavam eles sua familia, sua avó com aquele sorriso meigo que sempre lhe fazia ficar quente, sua mãe lhe olhava calma lhe trazendo uma calma e seu pai com um sorriso feliz.

**Kai-** ...

**Akito-** Filho...

Sol apenas observava, sorria calma.

- Como você cresceu...

**Vó-** Vai ficar ai nos encarando o tempo todo? Não aprendeu que encarar os outros é falta de educação?

Kai sorriu de leve correndo até eles, abraça sua mãe. Como sentia saudades, sempre quis dizer que os amava dá um adeus descente ou até mesmo um até logo. Já que não viveria eternamente pois assim que morresse poderia encontrar sua familia que sempre fora tão preciosa para Kai.

**Kai- **Senti falta de vocês.

**Vó-** E nós de você, meu anjo.

**Akito-** Nós sentimos a presença de uma alma boa que queria te ajudar e viemos ajuda-la.

**Kai- **Alma boa...?- ele olhou para sol que lhe deu de ombros.

**Sol-** Sou a morte não tenho alma. - Akito sorri.

**Vó- **Na verdade três almas.

**Akito**- É... Eles fizeram um bom trabalho

**Sr. Hiwatari-** Sua morte, não agradaria a niguém meu filho, nem mesmo aos seus amigos.- Ele olha para seu filho.

**Akito**- Sua felicidade esta na sua frente, filho.

**Vó- **Só tem que saber indentifica-la.

**Sr. Hiwatari**- Quando pedimos para ser forte, queriamos dizer...

**Akito-** Supere...

**Vó-** Em parte você superou, mas não totalmente.

**Sr. Hiwatari**- Você se afasta as vezes das pessoas que gostariam de ter uma amizade contigo.

**Akito-** Ainda é frio, mas isso não posso lhe tirar o direito de tê-la.

**Vó-** Mas, estamos felizes por você ter feito amigos fantasticos nesse caminho que você seguiu.

**Akito-** Eles seram seu caminho até o final...

**Sr. Hiwatari**- Vocês juntos são além do que amigos...

**Sol-** São uma familia.- ela os interrompe abaixando a cabeça envergonhada.

**Akito-** Isso. - Ela sorri, tinha que agredecer ela depois.

Kai olhava para eles ja com os olhos cheios de água, não iria chorar, prometera para si mesmo não chorar na frente de ninguém, sua felicidade é enorme.

Ao redor tudo fica branco.

**Akito- **Filho, não deixe seu passado atrapalhar seu presente e futuro, siga em frente e nunca olhe para trás.

**Vó- **Deixe somente seus memorias felizes para serem lembradas.

**Sr. Hiwatari- **Te amamos Kai...

_Adeus..._

E eles desaparecem diante de si, ele abaixa a cabeça, seu corpo parecia que ia flutuar, não tinha mais aquele pesar que carregava.

**Sol- **Kai...

Ele ergue seu olhar para Sol e lhe sorri do jeito que nunca sorrira antes.

**Kai-** Obrigado.

**Sol- **Eles vão sempre estar aqui. - Sol coloca a mão em seu peito, o local onde estava seu coração.

**Kai-** Eu sei... Agora eu sei...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

No Dojo, faltavam uma hora para o natal, tudo estava arrumado, todos estavam na sala conversando, mas ainda a atmosfera triste estava presente, até que alguém bate na porta.

Ray vai atender até ficou surpreso com que estava batendo na porta.

**Ray-** Oh! meu Deus, Kai- Ray olhou para Kai que estava sendo carregado por Myke e Haku.

Assim que todos ouviram o nome de Kai, sairam correndo até a porta de entrada.

**Sol-** Sabe tá frio aqui fora. - Diz Sol surgindo de trás dos rapazes, com um sorriso contagiante.

**Kenny**- Ahh! É, Ray deixa eles entraram...

**Ray-** Desculpa, entrem...

**Tyson-** O que aconteceu a ele? O que vocês fizeram? - Tyson quase avançava para cima dos três estranhos sendo segurado por Max e Kenny.

**Sol-** Você deve Ray... Pode me trazer um chá, estou com os ossos congelando... - Disse sem se importa com a reação de Tyson.

**Ray-** Claro. - foi para a cozinha.

**Sol- **E vocês dois vão ficar ai parados segundo o Kai até quando?- Disse se virando para Haku e Myke, sem perder o sorriso.

**Myke- **No chão que não podemos jogar ele, não é?

Assim que Ray chegou com o chá Sol pegou ele e tomou um gole.

**Sol- **Hn... que bom... joguem ele no chão horas...

**Tyson-** Como???

**Kenny- **Vou pegar um colchão.- Soltou Tyson e foi pegar um colchão.

**Sol-** Achei que não iam fazer isso.- Sorvendo mais um gole de chá. - Foi você mesmo que fez?

**Ray-** Sim... - Falou corando um pouco.

**Sol**- Magnifico! Essa erva é diferente.

**Ray-** É. Ela vem da minha terra, ela é uma erva medicinal, mas pode ser tomado sem problemas e seu sabor é muito bom.

**Sol-** Relamente- Sorriu, Kenny tras um colchonete e estende no chão, aonde Myke e Haku colocam Kai deitado- Encontramos esse garoto desmaiado, sorte dele que foi a gente e que conheciamos a fama de vocês. - Tomava mais um gole devagar.

**Tyson-** Desmaiado?

**Myke- **É surdo por acaso?

Haku da uma cotovelada em Myke.

**Myke-** Que foi?

**Haku-** Cala boca.

**Myke**- hnp...

**Sol- **Em um beco.

Kai acordava devagar, com a cabeça doendo.

**Kai-** arg...

**Sol- **Vejo que acordou.- Kai olha para Sol reconhendo sua voz.

**Kai- **Você...

**Myke- **E como você tá?- Kai olha para Myke e depois para Haku.

**Sol- **Te encontramos desacordado em um beco.

**Myke-** Sorte que o avô dela fala bastante de você...

**Tyson-** E quem é o avô dela.

Aparece vovô com uma bandeja cheia de xiacaras, olhou para Kai e os outros visitantes.

**Vovô- **Ah! vocês devem ser os convidades que esperava.

**Max- **Você os conhece, vovô?

**Vovô-** Não pessoalmete, seu avô fala bastante de você... er... Sophie.

**Sol- **Sim, do senhor também. - Sorriu.

**Vovô**- Aquele velho Dickenson.

**Kenny-** Pera ai. Você é neta do Sr. Dickenson?

**Sol-** Sim. - Sorriu.

**Ray-** Não sabia que ele tinha uma neta.

**Kai- **Vocês três... Vocês já...- Kai para de falar.

**Sol- **Sim, Senhor Hiwatari?

**Kai-** Nada, deixa quieto. Afinal você não poderia ser a morte. - Sol o olha calma.

**Tyson-** Que isso Kai, nem conhece a moça e ja fala que ela não parece a morte.

**Kai- **Me deixa quieto Tyson.

**Sol-** E você não parece um serial killer. - Sorriu, terminando de tomar seu chá, Kai olhou para ela e ela piscou.

Todo mundo ficou em silencio esperando Kai falar alguma coisa.

**Kai-** Que silencio é esse. - Falou Kai irritado. - Vocês não deveriam estar fazendo baderna agora? Hoje é natal, pelo amor de Deus. Se mexam e arrumem isso que os convidados já vão chegar.

Falou Kai autoriatario, fazendo todo mundo olhar confuso para ele.

**Kai-** Não foi um pedido, foi uma ordem.

Todo mudou começou a fazer sua parte, terminando de arrumar as coisa, Tyson se aproxima de Kai.

**Kai**- O que foi? - Falou frio.

**Tyson-** Você vai participar então?

**Kai**- Claro, já estou aqui mesmo. Afinal essa festa precisa de mim, não? - Falou convencido

**Tyson-** Atá a gente consegue se divertir sem você, Kai. - Kai que se levantou.

**Kai-** Então tá vou embora, já que não precisam de mim. - Falou indo até a porta.

**Tyson**- Não!

Kai sorriu vitorioso e se virou para Tyson.

**Kai- **Se eu ficar, você não vem me encher o saco, como saber o que vou fazer ou deixar de fazer, me obrigar a fazer certas coisas ou seja encher o meu saco....

**Tyson**- Tá! você ganhou. Só fica com a gente para comemorarmos juntos.

**Kai-** hnp... - E sorriu- E fala que eu sou um lider perfeito para essa equipe, que sou fantastico e...

**Tyson- **Menos Kai...

**Kai-** Então...

**Tyson- **Não pera ai Kai... Isso é chantagem...

E assim foi.

Todos estavam comemorando, recebendo seus convidados, se divertindo, So solta um suspiro e vai para fora sem que ninguém notasse olhou para cima encarando o céu, até que nota que estava sendo observada, ela se vira e se depara com Kai.

**Sol- **O que esta fazendo aqui? Deveria estar lá dentro comemorando...

**Kai-** Digo o mesmo para você. - Disse se apoiando em uma das pilastras. - Vim respirar, não gosto de lugares muito cheios.

**Sol-** Engraçado. - Ela sorriu- Eu também...

**Kai-** Não sei o que você fez ou como você fez aquilo...

Sol lhe olhou interrogativa, figindo não estar entendendo e Kai suspirou.

**Kai-** Obrigado.

**Sol**- Olha! Kai Hiwatari agradeçendo. Cadê a filmadora quando precisamos dela.

**Kai- **Não enche. - Sol riu.

**Sol- **Não agradeça a mim. Foram eles que mudaram seu natal... - Falou voltando seu olhar para o céu negro.

**Kai**- hnp! Além deles você também. Você me pareceu bem mais convicente do que aqueles dois.

**Sol**- hn.. Serio? - Uma pergunta retorica, Sol sorriu.

Kai não fez questão de responder, fez o mesmo que a Sol e começou a olhar para o céu. Alguns minutos passaram.

**Tyson- **Alguém ai viu o Kai?

**Myke- **A Sol também não está aqui.

**Sol-** Vai lá. Vai comemorar o natal com seus amigos. - Disse ela se virando e sorrindo, Kai apenas olhou para ela - Não se preocupe comigo.

Kai não disse nada e voltou para a sala sem ninguém perceber, Sol continuou parada observando o céu, alguém abre a porta:

**Haku**- Vai ficar ai parada?

**Sol- **Não vejo nenhum problema nisso.

**Haku- **Então isso não foi desnecessario eu ter trago isto. - Disse mostrando um visgo.

**Sol- **Haku fica longe de mim.

**Kenny**- Gente! Gente! Contagem regressiva para o natal...

**Myke-** Cadê a Sol e o Haku? - Kai sorri ao ouvir.

**Max-** 10, 9, 8....- Max pulava de um lado para o outro junto com Tyson

**Haku- **Ah! Sol... - Haku coloca para cima enquanto Sol tentava ia para trás.

**Sol-** Sai Haku!- Haku se aproximava lentamente dela.

**Tyson-** 7,6,5

Haku aproximava seu rosto no de Sol, mas esta desviava com pouco sucesso dele.

**Kenny e Ray-** 4,3,2...

Haku estava com seu rosto perigosamente perto do de Sol

**Kai**- 1...

**Todos**- Felizzz Natalll!!!!

**Haku-** Feliz natal, Sol. - E a beija, sendo retribuido mesmo que relutante.

Todos ali estavam festejando o natal da maneira deles, seja pulando, seja brindando, seja ficando lá quieto no seu canto, o importante é estar ali comemorando com seus amigos, de sua propria maneira, se esquecendo de seu passado, afinal o passado ja passou não a como mudá-lo, certo?

* * *

BOM POVO...

Os três fantasmas acaba por aqui...

Ficou bom? ou mereço a forca?

Peço perdão por qualquer erro T___T

Espero que tenham gostado...

E um hiper, mega, super grande feliz natal atrasado .-.'

e um prospero ano novo xD


End file.
